Máscara
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Ocultándose tras de una máscara, ¿alguna vez podrá deshacerse de ella?


Boku no hero academia no me pertenece. Solo estoy explorando un poco en el fandom, ya que yo pertenezco al de D. Gray- man y Skip Beat.

**Máscara**

¿Quién era ella realmente? Tal vez ni ella misma lo sabía. ¿Alguna vez había sido genuinamente ella? Tal vez no. Toda su vida había tenido que ocultarse bajo una máscara. ¿Por qué tenía que ocultarse cuando la vida le dio ese tipo de quirk? ¿Qué tenía de malo? ¿Solo por beber sangre ya era estigmatizado? ¿Qué culpa tenía ella? ¿Por qué tenía que reprimirse?

Pero claro, un día tuvo que explotar y liberar sus emociones, demostrar que ella amaba la sangre, demostrar lo rota y harta que estaba de la podrida sociedad. ¿Quién debía identificar entre héroe y villano? ¿Qué era el bien y el mal? ¿Por qué dependía bastante de tu tipo de quirk?

Odiaba eso. Odiaba no poder usar su quirk. Odiaba a su familia. Odiaba a sus amigos. Odiaba a la sociedad. Odiaba a los héroes.

Pero, de ahora en adelante utilizaría su quirk como le plazca, dejaría todo atrás. Toda su vida si era necesario. Pero ¿realmente fue ella misma luego de abandonar todo? Se volvió una villana, pero ¿vivía su vida como quería o tan solo había cambiado de máscara?

Probablemente solo llevara una nueva máscara, probablemente no era ella aún, probablemente ni siquiera sabía quién era ella. ¿Nunca lo sabría?

Agradecía mucho al fin conocer personas que no la creían una loca, pero también agradecía haber conocido a Izuku.

Él era diferente. Se notaba que no era un héroe común. Cuando lo conoció estaba malherido, eso le llamó la atención. Creía que él había sido juzgado en su infancia al igual que ella. No conocía la razón, pero parecía que era cosa de todos los días dañarse, tal y como lo había visto por televisión en el festival deportivo.

Y no solo eso, Izuku era comprensivo. Izuku nunca hubiera querido dañarla en vano, Izuku le dio la oportunidad de pelear con él como su par, sin juzgar su quirk y posteriormente, cuando fue vencida, Izuku quiso comprenderla.

Habló con ella en algunas ocasiones intentando comprender cómo había llegado a ser una villana, ella le contó algunas cosas. Los estigmas que la sociedad tiene de los quirks. Tal y como cuando Izuku no tenía quirk. En parte eran parecidos, aunque tenía que ver mucho la familia que los rodeaba.

Toga Himiko se encontraba ahora en una clínica de salud mental, estaba sentada en su habitación, mirando por una ventana. Sus padres ahora sabían en dónde se encontraba y qué había sucedido a grandes rasgos y a pesar de que ya llevaba tres meses allí, ellos nunca habían ido a visitarla.

Suspiró irritada, cada vez que pensaba en ellos se enojaba. Debía calmarse, pero un golpe en la puerta la distrajo se sus pensamientos.

—Hola Himiko-san.

Era Izuku.

La chica no le contestó, simplemente miró cómo se sentó en una silla junto a su cama. Estaba medicada con algunos calmantes que la dejaban bastante adormilada, así que no tenía muchas energías para poder saludarlo como quisiera.

—Te traje unos chocolates, aunque no sé si sean de tu agrado.

Esa no era la primera vez que la visitaba, pero sí la primera en la que le regalaba algo, por lo que supuso que ya no estaba tan restringida en cuánto a obsequios de sus visitantes, aunque no es como si tuviera a algún otro visitante aparte que Izuku.

La chica los tomó y abrió y el paquete, escogió un chocolate al azar y lo comió. Estaban rellenos de crema. No era muy afecta a los dulces ni chocolates, pero no podía negar que sabían muy bien.

—¿Están ricos? —quiso saber el nuevo héroe, a lo que ella asintió—me alegro. Si alguna vez te apetece comer algún otro dulce, dímelo y te lo traeré en mi próxima visita.

—¿Por qué? —habló al fin.

—¿Por qué te traje dulces? Porque creo que un poco de dulce en tu vida podrá hacerte bien.

Toga no supo bien porqué, pero en ese momento, sintió cómo su corazón se aceleró y sin darse cuenta su rostro se hallaba bañado en lágrimas.

—¿Himiko-san? —preguntó Izuku asustado al verla llorar tan de repente—¿acaso te duele algo? ¿te sientes mal?

Ella negó, limpiándose las lágrimas a las que no estaba acostumbrada.

—Tal vez sí te hubiera conocido antes, Izuku.

Eso fue todo lo que dijo durante la visita. Deku conocía un poco más de su historia gracias a la policía y la clínica en dónde se encontraba. Él estuvo tan absorto en su niñez por no tener un quirk que nunca pensó en cómo se sentían las personas cuando tenían uno que no era aceptado por la sociedad. Ahora sabía que había muchas cosas que cambiar.

Suspiró irritado al comprenderla un poco mejor y antes de irse, le prometió algo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sabes Himiko-san, puede que ahora no sea el mejor héroe, puede que aún me falte mucho por aprender, pero sí me lo permites, seré esa persona que pueda hacer que tu quirk, así como el de muchas otras personas, sea aceptado positivamente en la sociedad. Me gustaría que no te sintieras juzgada ni reprimida solo por la clase de quirk que tienes.

Toga vio a Izuku retirarse de su habitación y con la caja de chocolates aún en su mano, sonrió.

—¿El mejor héroe? Para mí ya lo eres, Izuku Midoriya.


End file.
